


The fire in the mist

by Tartantitan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aokga, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartantitan/pseuds/Tartantitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first proper fic so please be gentle and excuse the errors in punctuation and format, but hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The fire in the mist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fic so please be gentle and excuse the errors in punctuation and format, but hope you enjoy :)

Love is an emotion. A tremendous, all consuming concoction of ecstasy, fulfilment and a undeniable splash of lust.  
Aomine had fallen victim to this fatal  
Condition the moment he had laid eyes on a certain kagami tagia.  
However jealousy is also an emotion. A powerful, manipulative feeling that burrows itself right under the skin and makes a home within the very deepest, darkest corners of your subconscious, manifesting itself into something ugly. Aomine would have done well to remember that emotions and things such as reasoning and fact are two quite different things, but he wasn't currently thinking with the logical part of his brain as he checked his phone for what must have been the hundredth time that minute and took another sip from the glass that was perched precariously on the armrest of the sofa he was currently sprawled out on. The liquid burned as he swallowed it down and only went someway to quell the rising suspicions that he was beginning to feel with every minute that ticked by without a text or a call, anything that would let him know he was at least being considered and not just an afterthought to the seemingly endless barrage of elaborate scenarios involving kagami doing God knows what with God knows who, that aomine currently had swirling round in his head. He had finally reached the end of his tether and with the alcohol flowing through his veins making him bolder he was just about to reach for his phone to fire off a viscous message or an angry call when he heard the familiar sound of jangling keys turning in the lock. He decided to remain quiet as he listened to his boyfriend shuffling about in the hallway outside the lounge where he was currently sitting waiting. After what seemed like a lifetime kagami finally appeared in the doorway and after surveying the room questioned, "why are you sitting in the dark"? "Felt like it", aomine pouted. All the previous fight leaving him at the sight of this man and seemingly reducing him to the state of a petulant child, he wasn't going to make it easy on kagami that much for sure. "So are you going to tell me where you've been all night then"?

"Just out", kagami gestured dismissively. "Met up with a few of the guys from the station and went out for a couple of drinks, you know".

"No actually I don't" aomine retorted, "I've not heard a fucking word from you all night, not one word, would it have killed you to at least give me a curtesy text, or were you a bit 'preoccupied' with someone else"?  
He knew he sounded desperate and more than a little clingy but the spite and the need for confrontation in him was beginning to seep its way back to the surface. 

Kagami had sensed the tone in his voice, "and what the hell do you mean by that"?  
Aomine turned to look him in the eyes for the first time that night. "You know exactly what I mean", he spat. 

Kagami shook his head, "you know you are fucking unbelievable, who the hell are you to tell me what I should be doing, to accuse me of THAT!".  
"I can't even deal with you when you're like this, I thought we were a little bit over stupid games like this but it would appear not", he wasn't going to stoop to his childish level and retaliate, he knew from experience that a fight between them two wouldn't have a pretty end. He made a move to turn and leave the room when he suddenly felt a large hand on his shoulder pulling him back and up against the opposite wall, how aomine had managed to get to him that fast he'll never know but he was now left staring at a face contorted into a look of anguish and darkened colbat blue eyes boring down into him. The hands holding kagami's shoulders fast to the wall clenched, "no".

Before he had time to question a pair of warm, chapped lips had descended upon him with an almost bruising ferocity and were moulding themselves with his own, he remained relatively passive as a hot tongue forced its way between his lips and hands grabbed at all parts of him seemingly trying to find purchase, they eventually settled in his hair gripping and pulling just a little too hard at the strands. There was a distinct desperateness that accompanied the kiss that kagami sensed so he decided to just let it happen in an attempt to let aomine vent some of the pent up emotion he clearly had inside him. 

The kiss broke, leaving both parties breathless and neither knowing quite what to say, they both knew however exactly where this was leading and it seemed inevitable when kagami found himself being wordless led back over to the sofa where he was rather unceremoniously pushed down onto it only to have this blue haired lover scramble on top to straddle his hips. Again no words were spoken as those seeking lips found his neck and latched on, kagami winced slightly as he felt the skin give way to teeth and the unmistakable tiny trickle of blood that accompanied it, no sooner had this happened he felt a probing tongue lapping delicately at the wound in a attempt to sooth. He could have sworn that he felt aomine almost silently mouth the word "mine" against his abused neck before pulling away to look into his eyes, the emotion he saw reflected there was almost overwhelming, aomine's normally steely expression had been replaced by pupils blown wide with desire, darkened with lust and rimmed with what looked like tears threatening to spill. 

Keeping the eye contact he began to rock back to grind against what he knew to be kagami's already hardening length, he slid his hands up and under his shirt needing to feel the warm solidity he knew his lover's chest could provide. He began to rock back harder, all the while never breaking contact with each others eyes. "I need", he began the desperation evident in his voice, "I need to feel you, I need to know you're mine","please" he added for good measure. They had been together for more than three years now and it still ceased to amaze him how little it took for this man to reduce him to a broken, begging mess, he'd hardly touched him or spoken a word and he was already hopelessly hooked. 

Kagami brought his hand up to brush the dark blue strands away from his partners eyes, he'd allowed his hair to get slightly longer than the choppy cut he used to sport back in high-school but it made him look no less beautiful. Kagami nodded a yes and that was all the confirmation that was needed as aomine made quick work of both of their shirts and stripped himself so he was completely naked and vulnerable standing in front of the red head, taking a moment to admire the golden brown hue to his skin and the way tiny beads of perspiration were starting to settle along his brow, kagami relented and pull him down into a fierce kiss conveying everything he had neglected to say that evening, he managed to wriggle out of his jeans and underwear and both were finally able to take in each others beauty in its truest form, both hard and high on emotion Kagami took his time lavishing every spot he could reach of his lover's body in kisses. The bluenette squirmed above him before grasping his hand and proceeding to take kagami's fingers into his mouth laving each with a copious amount of moisture before directing his fingers behind him to his twitching hole. He teased it before pushing lightly in, testing the waters, despite having only one finger inside him aomine was desperately tight and was already pushing back in an attempt to feel more of kagami inside of him. After a few moments of pushing in and out the managed to worm another of his fingers inside and began pushing and scissoring them, by now aomine was letting out gasps and moans freely as he waited for his lover to finish preparing him. "Please" he whined as he ground back on the fingers before finally loosing patience and despite the clearly inadequate preparation, reached back and took hold of the red heads wrist, removing him from his body and moved to manoeuvre himself over his now leaking cock. Kagami looked up at him with a slight concern before aomine spoke, "I'm sorry I just really need you in me, I've waited long enough", before kagami could react he lowered himself almost all the way down onto his cock before throwing his head back in pain, "ah fuck" he ground out trying to accommodate the considerable length he now had inside him.  
The red head hushed him and ran his hands up and down his sides, burying his face in his neck and told him how good and perfect he was and how he was all his.  
After what seemed like a lifetime he finally was able to work and began shallowly thrusting in and out of his lover.  
The moans of the two men along with the occasional sounds of skin slapping together could be heard reverberating around the room, aomine supported himself against his partner's chest whilst kagami's hands gripped at blue heads hips hard enough to no doubt leave bruises for days, but this was exactly the intended purpose of this encounter to claim, to conquer to,solidify the state ownership they had over each other.  
"I'm gonna cum" was all kagami managed to choke out before releasing into his lover, aomine following not a moment later. He collapsed upon his lover's chest both defeated and sated, the red head lent down to place a chaste kiss on the bluenettes head, "I love you" he whispered into his locks, "there's no one capable of taking me away from you, never has been never will be".


End file.
